


Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Gally and Thomas friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Post-The Death Cure, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: Thomas really hadn't meant for him and Minho to drift apart, he honestly thought his friend would be happier getting a fresh start without Thomas reminding him of everything they'd been through.Thomas is coping until a terrible accident reminds him just how much Minho means to him and how he can't bear to lose him.





	Can you hear me screaming please don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought of this fic a couple of weeks ago and it's taken me an age to write. I'm not really sure if it's good but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Hold On' by Chord Overstreet. It is the most perfect Thominho song I've ever heard and actually fits this fic pretty well. Give it a listen if you want :)

Thomas hadn’t meant for him and Minho to drift apart. When he’d first woken up in the Safe Haven he’d wanted to cling to Minho and never let him out of his sight again. He’d done that for the first week and Minho certainly hadn’t complained but Thomas had started to feel guilty. Minho deserved to be able to start a new life, he didn’t need Thomas’s anxieties and nightmares and memories of what they’d been through. In Thomas’s opinion, Minho deserved happiness without having to worry about Thomas, so as soon as the nightmares had stopped and Thomas wasn’t waking up every night to crawl into Minho’s hammock he’d taken a step back.

 

When the cabins had been built, he’d announced to everyone’s surprise that he’d be moving in with Gally rather than Minho. Minho’s eyes had flickered with an emotion that Thomas couldn’t quite pinpoint but then he’d simply shrugged his shoulders and said he’d stay with Frypan. They had separate jobs too; Minho was Vince’s second in command and in charge of all the expeditions and supply runs, while Thomas worked on the gardens, planting fruits and vegetables. It reminded him of the time he’d spent with Newt in the Glade and it was peaceful.  

 

It wasn’t even that Thomas and Minho weren’t friends anymore, Thomas would still give his life for Minho without a moment’s hesitation- he still thought of Minho as his best friend, they were just living different lives now. And, ok, _maybe_ he felt a stab of pain in his chest when he saw Minho laughing with someone else, or when he heard a group of girls giggling over how strong and handsome he was, but if Minho was happy, who was he to complain?

 

All of this was why he was surprised when one morning, two months after they’d first arrived at the Safe Haven, Minho walked up to him looking uncharacteristically nervous. “Hey Thomas” Minho said, shifting from foot to foot and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Thomas put down the spade he’d been using and smiled at his friend. “Hey Min, everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, a group of us are going to check out an abandoned town a few miles from here, see if we can find anything. We should be back by dinner but I just wanted to see you before I left.”

 

There were a lot of things Thomas wanted to say. _‘Stay safe’_ or _‘make sure you come back to me in one piece’_ but he didn’t know if it was his place to say things like that. “Have fun” he said instead.

 

Minho glanced over to where Jorge and Gally were packing empty boxes into one of the cars and then looked back at Thomas. “Shuck, Thomas. Look, I really miss you, ok? So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? I don’t know, maybe we could go for a run or a walk on the beach? I just want to catch up.”

 

Thomas hadn’t been expecting that. A weight that Thomas didn’t even know he was carrying was lifted from his shoulders. “I’d really like that” he told Minho, his stomach doing somersaults. He didn’t know why he was so surprised that Minho still wanted to spend time with him but he was overwhelmingly relieved.

 

Minho grinned, all his previous nervousness disappearing. “Great. I have to go, Vince is waiting for me, but I’ll see you later.”

 

“See you later” Thomas confirmed. He watched as Minho turned and jogged over to the car. God he’d missed Minho, he was glad if he could even be in the smallest part of his friend’s life.

 

 

A couple of hours later, Thomas sat down beside Brenda to eat his lunch. She smiled at him and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Brenda looked up and peered past Thomas. “The patrol’s back early” she noted. “The town must have been a let-down.”

 

Thomas followed her gaze to see the cars coming down the hill towards the village. A sudden chill washed over him and his stomach clenched. “Something’s wrong” he whispered. He didn’t know how he knew but he’d never been so sure of anything in his life. “Brenda, something’s wrong with Minho.”

 

Brenda frowned. “What are you talking about Thomas? I’m sure Minho’s fine.”

 

Thomas barely heard her, he’d already stood up and when the first car screeched to a stop he ran. He hadn’t run that fast since the scorch but by the time he reached the cars he’d barely broken a sweat. Vince and Jorge were already out and were yanking the back door open. Gally slid out and he and Vince reached in, gently lifting a body from the back seat.

 

It was Minho.

 

Thomas couldn’t breathe, his ears were ringing and his whole body felt weak. Minho looked dead. His face was almost grey, contrasting with bright red blood which coated one side of his face and matted his hair. His right leg was bent at an unnatural angle and bruises littered his body. He felt hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Jorge in front of him. “Breathe hermano” the older man said. “He’s alive”.

 

Thomas looked from Jorge to Vince. Their leader was helping Gally to carry Minho over to the medical cabin. He tore his gaze away and focused on Jorge.”

 

“What the hell happened?” he croaked.

 

Jorge rubbed his forehead. “That town was literally falling apart Thomas. We should have just left it and come straight home but Vince and Minho thought we should take a look around anyway. Minho was on the first floor of an old bar. One of the younger boys, Adam, was standing on a walkway which led to the other side of the building. One of the beams above him cracked and Minho pushed him out of the way. The beam hit his head and knocked him over the edge of the walkway.”

 

Thomas felt sick. “Do you- do you think…” he couldn’t get the words out. He didn’t even want to ask what he was thinking.

 

“Minho is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met” Jorge said. “There’s not many people who could survive what he’s been through. If anyone can make it, it’s your boy.” He squeezed Thomas’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go and see the doctors?”

 

Thomas nodded, He felt completely numb. He started walking but found himself walking to his own cabin rather than the medical cabin. He sank down on his bed and stared at his shaking hands. Minho was injured and it looked really bad. He’d spent two months trying to give his friend some space and now he might die before he could tell him how much he still needed him. He felt like the worst friend in the world.

 

The door to the cabin opened and Gally entered, dumping his bag on the floor and flopping down on his own bed. He suddenly noticed Thomas and sat up frowning at him. “Hey Greenie” he said carefully. “I didn’t think you’d be here. Thought you’d be camped out by Minho’s bedside.”

 

Thomas couldn’t look at him. “I don’t think he’d want me there.”

 

Gally’s bed creaked as he stood up. “Jesus Thomas, do you have klunk for brains or something? In what world would Minho _not_ want you there? Why has this even crossed your mind?”

 

Thomas’s throat tightened. “We’ve drifted apart Gally. I only meant to give him some space but I- I think it went too far and he’s probably happier without me constantly around me. We were supposed to catch up tonight but…” he trailed off, his shoulders hunched.

 

Gally sighed and sat down next to him. “You two are a pair of slintheads” he groaned. “Minho can’t stop talking about you, and you spend most of your time staring at him when you think no one’s looking. I don’t think either of you have really been happy for the last two months but you’re both too damn stubborn to say anything.” He nudged Thomas’s shoulder, “just tell him you love him already.”

 

Thomas’s head shot up. “Who said anything about love?” _Love?_ He didn’t love Minho, did he? He just cared about him a lot. There was a fluttering in his stomach and he ignored it.

 

Gally snorted. “Ok Greenie, deny it all you want. Everyone else sees it though.” His eyes flicked over Thomas’s face and his expression turned serious. “Just go and see him ok. I believe he’s going to make it through it, but if the worst happens you’ll regret it if you weren’t there.”

 

Thomas swallowed hard. “Thanks Gally” he mumbled. “You’re a good friend.”

 

Gally gave him a small smile. “Bet you never thought you’d say that when you first met me” he joked.

 

Thomas tried to smile but couldn’t quite manage it. “We’ve all changed” he said. He stood up shakily. “I’m going to find out how he is.”

 

Gally nodded. “I’ll be here if you need anything Greenie.”

 

 

When Thomas arrived at the medical cabin Vince was standing outside talking to one of the doctors. Vince spotted him and waved him over. Thomas was shocked, their leader looked like he’d aged ten years within the last hour. “How’s Minho?” Thomas asked, his voice shaking.

 

The doctor shared a glance with Vince. “He has a broken leg and a few cracked ribs” he told Thomas. “That’s not what we’re worried about though. His head injury is quite serious; we think there’s swelling on his brain. We’re doing everything we can but we don’t have the equipment we would’ve had before cities began falling.” He placed his hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “You should be prepared for the worst.”

 

Thomas felt the air rush out of him. He doubled over, clutching his stomach. _Minho could die._ He was suddenly aware of just how much Minho meant to him. _He loved him._

 

“Thomas?” Vince’s voice broke through the panic in Thomas’s mind. He looked up and saw the concern and grief in the older man’s eyes. “Come and sit down” he said gently. “Let me find your friends, we can all wait together.”

 

Thomas shook his head. He needed to get away from here, away from people looking at him with pity. “I need to be alone” he gasped out. He didn’t even wait for a response before he turned and ran.

 

He went to the only place where he knew no one would bother him. They’d buried Newt on a hill overlooking the sea. Minho had carefully carved Newt’s name into a marker and he and Thomas had carefully planted flowers around the grave. Thomas sat there now tracing Newt’s name with his fingers.

 

“Hi Newt” he whispered, tears pricking his eyes. “I miss you.” He sat there for a few minutes trying to find the words he wanted to say. “Minho’s had an accident” he choked out. “It’s- It’s not looking good Newt.” The tears he’d been trying to hold back since he’d fist seen Gally lifting Minho out of the car finally started sliding down his cheeks. “I’m in love with him” he sobbed. “I don’t know how I didn’t realise it before and now it might be too late. I can’t lose him Newt, he’s all I have.” He bent over, one hand curled around his stomach and the other gripping Newt’s marker as he cried.

 

Eventually he stopped crying. The sun had set and there was a chill in the night air. Thomas knew he should go back but he felt too weak and fragile to move. “I wish you were here” he told Newt. “You always knew what to say.” With trembling hands, he undid the necklace that hung around his neck and took out Newt’s letter, quickly finding the words he needed to hear.

 

_‘The future is in your hands now, Tommy. I know you’ll find a way to do what’s right. You always have.”_

Smiling slightly, Thomas carefully put the letter back inside the necklace and wiped the remains of the tears from his cheeks. He knew what he had to do. He needed to go to Minho and to be with him whatever happened. He had to be brave for Minho.

 

He stood up, trying to get some feeling back into his legs. He kissed his fingers and touched them to the marker. “Thanks Newt” he murmured.

 

He made his way back down the hill. Before he could arrive at the medical cabin he heard Brenda calling his name. He turned around just as she reached him and flung her arms around his neck. “I was getting worried” She said pulling back slightly, her eyes scanning his face. “I was about to send out a search party.”

 

“I was talking to Newt” Thomas explained.

 

Brenda nodded, a look of understanding crossing her face. She reached up and kissed Thomas’s cheek. “Minho’s stable” she told him. “We can’t do anything except wait now.”

 

Thomas looked at the cabin. “Do you think it would be ok if I sat with him?” he asked.

 

“Of course” Brenda said softly. She took him by the hand and led him into the cabin. Thomas gasped when he saw Minho. His friend looked so small and young. The sheets were pulled up to his shoulders, a lump showing where the cast covering his broken leg was, and a bandage covered the left side of his head. Brenda touched his arm. “Let me know if you need anything” she said. She smiled at him and then left him alone with Minho.

 

Thomas crossed the room and sat down beside Minho. His face had a little more colour than when Thomas had last seen him and the steady rise and fall of Minho’s chest soothed him a bit. He reached out and tentatively grasped his friend’s hand. “I’m here, Minho” he said, “and I’m not going anywhere, ok? You have to wake up. I can’t do this without you.” He brushed his lips against Minho’s knuckles. “Please, please, please” he begged. “I need you Minho.”

 

He stayed there the whole night. He refused to close his eyes even for a moment and just sat watching Minho breathe, gripping his hand as tightly as possible. When morning came, his friends took him to shower, eat and to get some fresh air. Afterwards, he gravitated back to Minho’s side, watching and waiting and hoping.

 

When night fell again, Thomas couldn’t keep himself awake. He intertwined his fingers with Minho’s again, rested his head on the bed, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

“Thomas.” The voice broke into Thomas’s sleep. He felt like he should recognise it but it was raspier and weaker than it should be. He adjusted his grip on Minho’s hand and tried to fall asleep again. “Tom” the voice said again. “Wake up.” Sighing deeply, Thomas opened his eyes and blinked blearily. He lifted his head and saw a pair of beautiful, dark brown eyes staring back at him.

 

His mouth dropped open. “Minho” he gulped. Before Minho had time to react, he’d lurched forward and wrapped his arms carefully around his friend making sure not to aggravate his injuries. His throat tightened and he felt tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. “You’re alive” he whispered. “Oh god, Minho.”

 

He pulled away so that he could look at Minho again. The older boy was smiling but his smile fell when he saw Thomas’s face. “Oh shit Thomas” he said, looking ridiculously concerned for someone who’d been unconscious for nearly two days. “Why are you crying?”

 

“You nearly died” Thomas sobbed, “and I’ve been an idiot.”

 

Minho lifted his hand and started smoothing Thomas’s hair. “I’m ok Thomas. Yeah everything shucking hurts but I’m ok. Now, why don’t you calm yourself down and tell me why you think you’re an idiot?”

 

Thomas took a couple of deep breaths and wiped his face with his sleeve. “We haven’t spent a lot of time together recently.”

 

Minho nodded and then winced slightly as the movement jolted his head wound. “Yeah I’d kind of noticed that. Figured you were sick of the sight of me.” He tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Thomas shook his head violently. “ _No”_ he said firmly. “God no, I could never get sick of you! I-I thought you deserved a fresh start after everything that’s happened. I thought you’d be happier if I wasn’t around as much reminding you of everything. But I can’t do that anymore. Not knowing if you were going to survive broke me. I don’t think I can live without you.”

 

Minho leant back looking as though Thomas’s words physically pained him. “You thought I’d be happier without you?” he asked faintly. “You decided this without even asking me? God Thomas, I thought _you_ were happier without _me._ That’s why I left you alone for so long until I literally couldn’t stand it any longer.”

 

Thomas stared at him in disbelief. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe that he had been stupid enough to believe that he and Minho could live without each other. “Shuck it” Minho said suddenly. He grabbed Thomas’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Thomas froze for a moment; he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. _Minho was kissing him_. His brain finally caught up to what was happening and he kissed Minho back, placing one hand on the other boy’s shoulder to steady him.

 

“I love you” he murmured against Minho’s lips. “I’m so in love with you.”

 

He felt Minho smile. “I love you too” he sighed before he was kissing Thomas again with a renewed passion. The kiss ended only a few seconds after it began. Minho moved away, raising his hand to touch the bandage on his head. “Ow” he muttered. “I really hate to say this but we might have to take a rain check on our make out session- I don’t think my head’s up for that yet.”

 

Thomas felt a twinge of guilt as he moved backwards and settled down beside Minho. “That’s what you get for being a hero.” Minho raised an eyebrow. “You saved that kid Adam” Thomas continued. “Knocked him out of the way and took the hit yourself.”

 

“Oh” Minho said quietly. “I guess I did.” He looked down the bed at the lump where his broken leg was. “Will I be able to run again?” he asked. He looked scared and Thomas realised he was thinking of when Newt broke his leg.

 

He squeezed Minho’s hand. “The doctor told me it was a clean break. It should heal fine.” Minho breathed a sigh of relief and Thomas kissed his cheek. “Don’t do anything like that again” he warned. “I’ve never been so scared.”

 

“I won’t” Minho promised. He smiled, his eyes sparkling. “It got us together though, didn’t it?”

 

Thomas punched his arm lightly, unamused. He then sighed and snuggled closer to Minho. “Gally was right. We were a pair of slintheads.”

 

“Gally being right about something” Minho mused. “There’s something I thought I’d never hear.”

 

They both grinned at each other and Thomas felt unbelievably happy. Minho was alive and he actually loved Thomas. They needed each other and that was ok. It was good.

 

The door opened and the doctor poked his head round. “I thought I heard voices” he said. “It’s very good to see you awake Minho, I’m sure Thomas has told you that you gave us quite a scare.”

 

“Sorry about that” Minho said sheepishly, squeezing Thomas’s hand comfortingly.

 

The doctor examined Minho, shining a light in his eyes and asking him questions. Thomas watched anxiously, desperately hoping that Minho was alright and that his new-found happiness wouldn’t be taken away from him.

 

After a few minutes the doctor stood up and smiled warmly at the two boys. “Well Minho, it seems you’ve been incredibly lucky. We’ll have to keep a close eye on you but there doesn’t appear to be any lasting damage from your head trauma.”

 

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arm around Minho. “Thank you” he told the doctor.

 

The doctor patted his shoulder. “You’re welcome” he said. “Make sure he gets some rest.”

 

He left the room and Minho turned to Thomas, smiling softly. “See” he said, “I told you, I’m going to be fine. You don’t need to worry. I survived being hit by lightning remember? It’s going to take more than a bump on the head to take me away from you.”

 

Thomas kissed Minho very gently. “Just let me look after you, you shank” he said fondly. “You’re not going to get this opportunity again.”

 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Minho teased.

 

As they laughed and joked, Thomas began to feel more at ease. He couldn’t believe that it had taken a near tragedy to make him come to his senses but he wasn’t going to waste another moment.

 

Minho was his, and he was Minho’s and that was the way it would always be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
